Murasakibara Juga Bisa Jinak
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Bahkan seorang Murasakibara Atsushi pun bisa berubah ketika kenal dengan perasaan bernama cinta. Pair MuraHina.


**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Fluffy, Pendek, OC di sini adalah Hyuuga Hinata (dan Hinata milik MK) tak kubikin Xover karena porsi Hinata di sini sedikit, Plotless.

**Summary: **Bahkan seorang Murasakibara Atsushi pun bisa berubah ketika kenal dengan perasaan bernama cinta.

.

.

Kerutan sangat halus hampir tak terlihat muncul di antara kedua alis Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemain bayangan tim basket Seirin menoleh ke arah Kagami Taiga di sampingnya yang sekarang memasang ekspresi bodoh melihat kelakuan tak wajar dari _center _tim basket Yosen. Bagaimana tidak, Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda setinggi lebih dari dua meter berwajah tampan, berambut ungu yang selalu bertampang malas kini terlihat makan _snack _berbagai merek dan berbagai rasa sambil duduk dan tak belepotan seperti biasa.

"Tatsuya." Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Himuro Tatsuya yang duduk di samping Murasakibara. Pria dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan tersebut hanya tersenyum menanggapi panggilan dari adik angkatnya. "Dia Murasakibara, bukan?" Pertanyaan bodoh Kagami memancing tawa kecil Himuro.

"Kagami-kun memang bodoh. Itu memang Murasakibara-kun." Bahkan Kuroko mendengus geli, tak lupa dengan sindiran setajam silet.

"Diam kau, Kuroko _teme_! Aku hanya tak menyangka melihat Murasakibara bisa terlihat agak… err…, apa ya…," Kagami menatap Murasakibara yang tetap tak mengacuhkan ketiga orang di dekatnya. "Dia terlihat lebih bersih dan lebih enak dilihat," ucap Kagami selanjutnya. Namun jelas tersirat keraguan dari nada suaranya.

"Kau pikir aku gembel." Untuk pertama kalinya Murasakibara menanggapi perkataan orang-orang di dekatnya, lebih tepatnya penilaian Kagami barusan.

"Bukan begitu Murasakibara-kun. Kagami-kun tak bermaksud seperti itu. Maksudnya, Murasakibara-kun terlihat lebih baik dari terakhir kali kami melihatmu." Kuroko Tetsuya buru-buru menjelaskan maksud Kagami, tak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Terserah…, aku malas menanggapi," Murasakibara membuka sebungkus keripik kentang, entah yang keberapa. Menolehkan kepala ke arah jalan di samping lapangan basket jalanan, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Tatsuya, tumben si raksasa ini makan sambil duduk begitu." Kagami yang kini duduk di samping Himuro setelah meletakkan tasnya berbisik pelan, tapi Kuroko yang juga berada di samping Kagami masih dapat mendengarnya meski pun lirih.

"Kau ini kejam sekali menilai dia." Himuro menyentil kening Kagami. Tertawa kecil ketika si adik mengaduh dan mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan terbiasa melihat Murasakibara makan kudapan-kudapan itu sambil berdiri, berjalan ke sana ke mari. Belum lagi remah-remah _snack _di sekitar mulutnya dan bajunya."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Kagami-kun begitu memperhatikan Murasakibara-kun." Mata bulat kebiruan milik Kuroko menatap penuh selidik. Meski wajah manis bersanding maskulin tetap tak berekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroko _teme_?! Memangnya kau tak terkesan dengan perubahan Murasakibara?"

Gosip yang pada awalnya hanya sebatas bisik-bisik tetangga, bukan lagi jadi bisikan karena suara keras Kagami barusan. Murasakibara yang menjadi objek gosip hanya menoleh sekilas, ketika mendengar namanya disebut, sebelum kembali bermesraan dengan makanan ringan tercinta.

Kekeh Himuro membuat Kagami mengerjap dengan tampang bodoh, "itulah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta, Taiga." Namun, perkataan Himuro malah membuat _ace _tim basket Seirin tersebut kebingungan.

"Haaa? Kau tadi bicara apa, Tatsuya?" Kagami menolehkan kepalanya yang berambut merah gelap dengan gradasi warna hitam ke arah rekan banyangannya. Sama halnya dengan dirinya, Kuroko juga tampak kebingungan.

Himuro Tatsuya berdiri dari bangku di pinggir lapangan basket jalanan, mengambil bola basket dari dalam tasnya, mendribel dengan lincah bergerak ke tengah lapangan. "Hey! Sampai kapan kalian bertiga akan terus-terusan duduk di sana? Kalian tak lupa kan, kalau kita bertemu untuk bermain basket sebelum kami kembali ke Akita besok."

Kagami mendengus, bangkit dari bangku kayu yang mereka tempati tadi, berlari penuh semangat ke arah sang kakak untuk merebut bola basket.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat Kagami berhasil merebut bola dari Himuro, mendribel bola bundar berwarna oranye dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, lalu melakukan dunk yang memancing cibiran dari Murasakibara yang masih duduk di ujung bangku yang juga ditempati Kuroko.

"Ayo, kita bergabung dengan mereka, Murasakibara-kun," menoleh sekilas ke arah mantan rekan setim semasa SMP, kemudian Kuroko berlari bergabung dengan Kagami dan Himuro.

"Merepotkan saja," dengan malas Murasakibara meletakkan tas plastik berukuran besar berisi kudapan-kudapan tercinta. Tubuh jangkung nan kokohnya tampak mengagumkan sekaligus mengerikan ketika pemuda pemilik teknik Thor Hummer tersebut berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Melakukan peregangan ringan sebelum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke tempat tiga pemuda yang kini asyik berebut bola di tengah lapangan.

.

Keempat pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda tersebut duduk selonjoran di tengah lapangan. Hampir dua jam mereka bermain basket. Saling merebutkan bola dan berlomba mencetak skor. Tak ber_partner. _Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka berempat tak ingat berapa poin yang mereka peroleh. Tak lagi peduli akan poin yang mereka dapat, mereka bermain basket karena basket adalah olahraga yang mereka cintai.

Napas mereka terengah-engah, kaos kasual lengket dengan keringat yang masih membanjiri tubuh menawan mereka. Menempel erat pada kulit, menampakkan siluet otot mengagumkan yang terbentuk sempurna karena latihan keras. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kesenangan yang begitu indah.

"Atsushi-kun." Sebuah panggilan dari suara halus nan merdu mengagetkan mereka. Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah pinggir lapangan, tempat sumber suara halus tadi berasal.

Sebelum Kagami dan Kuroko bereaksi, bertanya pada Murasakibara atau Himuro tentang siapakah sosok sang gadis yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan tersebut, sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda paling tinggi di antara mereka membuat Kagami dan Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya.

Selanjutnya, keduanya sama-sama tercengang –khusus Kuroko yang tetap tak berekpresi, cuma sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dan penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, kalau dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri sekarang melihat si titan ganteng dari Yosen, salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai terlihat bicara begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil –mungkin setinggi Kuroko, berkulit seputih susu, berambut indigo sepanjang punggung.

Tampak Murasakibara mengambil alih sebuah keranjang rotan berukuran besar yang dibawa si gadis. Berjalan ke arah bangku yang tadi ia dan teman-temannya tempati. Meletakkan keranjang di atas bangku dan tersenyum lembut –hampir membuat Kagami memekik tak percaya melihat seorang Murasakibara bisa tersenyum seperti itu—ketika melihat isi keranjang tersebut, setelah ia membukanya.

"Taiga, siapa gadis itu?" Kagami bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Murasakibara yang kini sedang duduk tenang di bangku kayu, sedang si gadis yang masih misterius bagi dirinya dan Kuroko tampak menepuk pundak Murasakibara ketika si titan manis tersebut mau duduk.

"Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Himuro-san dengan kekuatan cinta tadi?"

"Kuroko-kun memang lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Taiga, ya." Senyum pemikat para gadis ditebar.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu itu, Tatsuya? Dan Kuroko, maksudnya apa dengan kekuatan cinta?" Si macan merah mencak-mencak tak terima ditindas secara verbal oleh dua orang terdekatnya dalam bermain basket.

"Gadis itu pacar Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Oh, pacar Murasakibara rupanya," Kagami mengangguk mengerti. Tersenyum melihat bagaimana bayi besar tim Yosen tersebut tampak 'jinak' di hadapan gadis itu. Tak disangka, ternyata orang seperti Murasakibara Atsushi bisa jatuh cinta dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, seorang gadis manis yang menjadi kekasihnya.

_Loading… _

"APA?! PACAR MURASAKIBARA?!" Kagami berteriak heboh ketika menyadari sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Sangat mengejutkan malah.

Kuroko Tetsuya dan Himuro Tatsuya merasa kalau telinga mereka berdenging, karena Kagami yang berdiri di antara mereka berdua tiba-tiba berteriak sekeras itu.

"Kau mau membuat kami tuli mandadak, Taiga!" Jitakan keras Himuro Tatsuya berikan ke ubun-ubun sekeras batu milik sang adik angkat.

"Kagami-kun, kau telat sekali menyadari keadaan. Lemot."

Belum sempat Kagami membalas ucapan Himuro dan Kuroko, gadis yang diketahui sebagai kekasih Murasakibara memanggil mereka untuk menikmati bekal yang ia bawa. "Silakan dinikmati." Ujar gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san," Himuro tersenyum sebelum menerima sebuah kotak bekal yang diulurkan oleh pacar sahabatnya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal," Kuroko memperkenalkan diri lengkap dengan sedikit bungkukan badan.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal, Kuroko-kun," Hinata turut membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Kagami Taiga dari Seirin." Dengan wajah ternoda semburat merah, Kagami memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Kagami-kun. Aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian dari Himuro-kun dan Atsushi-kun. Kalian dan Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Atsushi tahun lalu." Ujar Hinata sembari mengulurkan kotak bekal makan siang pada Kagami dan Kuroko, yang disambut dengan penuh terima kasih oleh keduanya.

"Hinata-chin, jangan membicarakan itu. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula waktu itu mereka hanya beruntung saja hingga dapat mengalahkan aku." Si jangkung berambut ungu berdiri menjulang di samping Hinata. Menyipitkan mata pada Kagami ketika si macan merah Seirin mendecih.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata menyentuh salah satu lengan Murasakibara, "Atsushi, duduklah. Ada remah-remah makanan di sudut bibirmu. Aku tak bisa membersihkannya kalau kau berdiri seperti ini." Sedikit tekanan pada bahu lebar Murasakibara, Hinata berikan. Selanjutnya, Murasakibara yang menuruti begitu saja perkataan Hinata membuat Kagami dan Kuroko tercengang.

"Jangan marah padaku, Hinata-chin. Aku tak tahan kalau Hinata-chin marah padaku." Wajah Murasakibara menampilkan ekspresi memelas. Mata ungu gelapnya, menatap penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Sini, biar kubersihkan remah makan yang ada di wajah Atsushi-kun," Hinata membersihkan ujung bibir Murasakibara dengan ibu jari tangan kanan. Sedikit terkejut ketika murasakibara malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menjilat ibu jari Hinata hingga bersih dari remah makanan tadi.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Hinata-chin memintaku duduk tiap makan. Kalau aku berdiri, Hinata-chin akan kesulitan membersihkan remah-remah _snack _yang kumakan." Oh, Murasakibara yang memang pada dasarnya bersifat cuek dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, sekarang pun bersikap sama. Tak peduli di tempat itu ada Himuro, Kagami, dan Kuroko, Murasakibara tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Atsushi-kun." Wajah manis Hinata menunduk malu, meski senyum manis masih betah menghiasi wajahnya. "Baguslah kalau Atsushi-kun mengerti." Dengan tangan lain yang bebas, Hinata menepuk kepala Murasakibara penuh sayang. Turut mengabaikan keberadaan ketiga teman Murasakibara yang kini berusaha keras mengabaikan dua sejoli tersebut dengan menatap ke arah lain sambil berbincang dengan suara yang memang sengaja dikeraskan –khusus Kagami tentunya, yang tak ingin mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara dan Hinata.

Kedua pemain _starter _Seirin tersebut sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Murasakibara Atsushi bisa 'jinak' dan menyukai perempuan. Karena rasa suka Murasibara pada basket dan makanan-makanan ringan sungguh tak terelakkan lagi. Keduanya menyadari, ternyata kekuatan cinta memang cukup mengerikan.

.

.

END

Plotnya ya…. *gelundungan pasrah dengan kegajean fic yang ada. Ide fic ini muncul ketika lagi liat DMC dan diketik di tengah-tengah waktu ketika aku nonton Kuroshitsuji Book Of Murder *iya, ga nyambung banget emang. Ah, ada yang tahu Darker Than Black? Aku bikin satu fic di fandom yang sangat sepi tersebut. Silakan kalau mau mampir *promo. Dan ikut ngeramein fandom yang sangat minor tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
